


Take a Load Off

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dominant Reader, F/M, Flogging, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam may be a big-shot lawyer, but at home, Y/N is in charge.Square Filled: Lawyer Sam





	Take a Load Off

“Honey, I’m home!”

Sam lets the front door slam shut, hearing Y/N’s call of “in the studio!” from the depths of the penthouse. He smiles, locking the door and shedding his coat. He hangs it up neatly, placing his shoes on the rack next to your sneakers, and makes his way down the hall to the bedroom. Once there, he strips off the rest of his clothes, hanging up or folding each item,  placing it where it needs to go. Once he’s naked, he moves quietly to the studio. The door is closed, so he knocks softly and kneels, gaze fixed on his hands on his knees.

He doesn’t have to wait long for the door to open. A small hand slides into his hair, tugging his head back.

“Hey, handsome,” Y/N says with a fond smile, leaning down to claim his lips in a kiss. Sam can feel the weight of the day sliding off his shoulders, muscles loosening all over his body. “Come here often?”

He laughs, gazing up at her with all the love in his being. God, he loves her. This beautiful goddess who takes him and breaks him and puts him back together as a better man.

“I’m thinking Thai for dinner,” she tells him, taking his hand and lifting him to his feet. He towers over her, but she doesn’t mind, only leads him down the hall to the living room and instructs him to kneel by the couch. There’s already a cushion in place for this purpose. “That sound good to you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers.

“All right. The usual?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She gets the menu from the end table drawer and stretches out on the couch, guiding him to lay his head against her thigh while she places their order. He watches her, loving the softness of her belly, the way her tank-top is a little bunched under the curve of her breasts, the line of her throat. She is perfection in a warm body he can feel under his cheek.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she murmurs, noticing his eyes on her as she sets her phone aside. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he assures her. “Just looking.”

Y/N pushes his hair off his face. “See something you like?”

“See something I love.”

She ducks her head shyly and he grins. “I love you, too,” she replies, tugging his head up for another kiss. “I would love to tie you up tonight. Nothing too heavy, but enough to get you out of your head. Think you’re up for that?”

“Mmm, definitely. Ropes?”

“That’s what I was planning on. You should go get cleaned up while we wait for the food.”

Sam perks up at that. He showered this morning, so he knows it’s not clean in the usual sense of the word, which means she has plans that definitely involve something going in his ass. His cock perks up at the thought.

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, already on the move.

* * *

 

You stretch your arms above your head, watching Sam’s naked ass disappear down the hall. How you got so lucky, you’re not sure, but you did and you’re not gonna start questioning it now.

You hear the shower turn on and know Sam’s following your orders. He finishes just moments before the doorbell rings and takes his time drying off so he can emerge once the delivery guy is gone. He’s still naked, like you prefer, and his hair is damp as he runs his fingers through it. How he can have perfectly styled hair without so much as a comb, you don’t know, but it’s not fair.

“Smells good,” he observes, eyeing the food you’re spreading out on the coffee table. He kneels on the cushion once more, hands folded neatly in his lap.

You select an egg roll from the container and offer it to him. He takes a bite, lips brushing your fingertips. Being fed like this is something Sam used to find difficult- he explained it to you once that it made him feel like a child- but you insisted on it and now there are few things that send him into his submissive headspace faster.

* * *

 

After dinner, Sam kneels on the cushion while Y/N puts away leftovers and then prepares the bedroom for whatever it is she has in planned. He’s still drifting a little when she returns, stripped down to his favorite blue bra and panties. She bends down for a slow kiss, fingernails scratching over his scalp and sending shivers down his spine.

“I want you to go wait for me, in your offering position. I’m going to lock up and then I’ll come join you. Okay?” Her eyes are dark, intense. He wants to fall to his knees and worship her.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmurs.

With a gentle pat to his ass, she sends him on his way and he hurries to the bedroom. There are toys laid out on the dresser; he wants to look, but she didn’t say he could. She doesn’t like when he looks because he always ends up anticipating what’s in store and that distracts him from focusing on the moment.

Sam settles on his knees, facing the bed, and stretches out into his offering position- spread knees, body folded forward, arms stretched out above his head. He breathes, slow and deep, and focuses on the moment- how his body feels, the sound of Y/N making her way down the hall and into the room. She stops at the dresser to stare.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, coming to sit on the end of the bed. She rests one bare foot between his shoulder blades. “Such a good boy for me.” Both feet are placed flat on the floor on either side of his arms. “Up.”

Sam sits up smoothly, back straightening, head high, eyes down.

His collar is presented to him and he leans in, presses a kiss to it. The collar was made from an old belt, one used by a Master Dom to punish subs, and Sam loves that there’s a history behind the worn-soft leather.

Y/N wraps the collar around his neck, fastening it just tight enough. That alone is enough to take a weight off his shoulders. He breathes easier with it on.

“Beautiful,” Y/N repeats, running a hand through his hair. ‘I want you up on the bed in presentation.”

She rises, moving out of the way, and Sam crawls up onto the bed. He settles on all fours, bracing his knees, before lowering his chest. He feels exposed, ass, cock, and everything in between presented for Y/N’s viewing pleasure, but it only serves to turn him on. He turns his head to the side, settling his cheek against his folded arms.

Y/N kneels beside him, bottle of lube in hand. She hums softly to herself, spreading lube over her fingers and dripping it onto his hole. He shivers at how cold it is but stays still. Y/N massages the muscle with two fingers, coaxing him to relax so she can press them inside. He pushes back on the intrusion, welcoming it. She works him up to four fingers quickly and thoroughly, just the right amount of stretch and burn to get his cock hard.

“Perfect,” she praises, petting his prostate and smiling at his soft moan before removing her fingers. She fetches something else from the dresser- a plug, Sam realizes when she presses it inside. “There you go. How does that feel?”

Sam clenches experimentally on the toy, whining when it presses against his prostate just right. “Feel good,” he answers.

“Okay. Up you go, over here.”

Y/N positions him in the center of the room. He realizes now that she’s set up the pulley system on the hook built into the ceiling, where a removable light fixture usually hangs. She ties his wrists together and pulls them over his head, high enough that he’s lifted up on his toes. He balances carefully, feet hip-width apart, and waits.

She ties off the end of the rope to the bed, ensuring that he can’t go anywhere, and returns to his side. Small hands trace the lines of his abs, up his chest, and then down his back to cup his ass.

“So gorgeous,” she praises. “How did I get this lucky?”

Before Sam can respond, she twists the plug in him and forces a deep groan from his chest.

“I’m going to play,” she murmurs. “I’ll edge you once and then you can cum, okay? We’re not testing limits tonights, just having some fun.”

She walked back to the dresser. A moment later, the plug in Sam’s hole buzzes to life, pulsing in a random pattern. He shouts, jerking in his bonds, and Y/N grins.

“Like that?” she asks, moving closer. She has something else in her hand now, something small that’s not the remote for the plug. “Bet you’ll like this more.”

Y/N plucks at his nipples, encouraging them into hard peaks. When they’re ready, she holds a nipple clamp up for him to see. He bites his lip, tipping his head to watch her attach them to his nipples, one after another. The pain is sharp for a minute but fades to a dull ache until she flicks one. Sam whines, cock jerking, and Y/N grins again.

“My little pain slut,” she teases, pressing a line of kisses along his collarbone before digging her teeth into his throat. She worries the skin there, drawing blood to the surface and leaving a mark Sam’s going to have to cover with her makeup on Monday. “I’ve got a flogger and a crop over there. Which one do you want first?”

Sam has to struggle for a moment to make his voice work. “F-flogger.”

“All right. Hang tight for me, sweetheart.”

Cold air washes over his skin as she moves away and he bites back a sound. He can hear her moving around behind him, bringing the flogger down on her arm a few times like she always does. She says it helps to remind her what exactly he’s trusting her to do.

Y/N steps in closer to his back, letting the tails of the flogger stroke his skin. She starts with his shoulders, draping them over and dragging them back. The soft leather makes him shiver, arching back into the touch. She gives his back and ass the same attention before pulling away. The first blow is almost gentle, not even painful. She works her way up from there, warming his skin, never staying in one place for too long. He loves how she can so expertly transition from barely licking his ass with the tails to bringing them down hard.

His whole body is a bundle of warm arousal when she moves around to his front. His chest and belly get the same treatment as his back, and when the tails lick his cock he almost sobs.

Y/N stops then, running her hands over his chest, her warm touch soothing the sting. She murmurs praise as she goes, working her way down to curl a hand around his cock. He whimpers and bucks into the touch, causing the plug to press right up against his prostate and his body to jerk helplessly.

“Easy, easy,” she soothes, looping her free arm around his waist. The flogger rests over his ass. “You close, baby?”

“Yes,” Sam gasps, hands grasping at nothing. “Please, please-”

Just as he’s about to tip over that edge, she lets go and instead delivers a sharp smack to his balls. Sam moans, head falling to the side, and shrinks away from her touch.

“Shhh,” Y/N murmurs, stretching up on her toes to kiss him. “You’re doing so good for me, sweetheart. Ready for the crop now?”

He takes a few deep breaths, centering himself before nodding. Another kiss and Y/N steps away again. She returns with the crop, tracing the lines of his body with the keeper before gently tapping along the shaft of his cock a few times. Sam gasps and his body arches forward, torn between pain and arousal. She works her way up his abs, leaving little red marks wherever she goes. His cock is leaking profusely and she pauses in her venture to return to it, rubbing precum around the head with the crop.

“Such a good boy,” Y/N tells him, flicking the head and grinning at his whine. “Think you could cum from this?”

Sam can’t get his throat to make any sort of words, only groaning when her other hand begins playing with the plug still buzzing away in his hole. He finds himself rocking back onto the plug and forward against the crop still teasing his cock. She moves on then, restarting the journey up his torso.

“Cum whenever you need to,” she instructs, just before hitting one of the nipple clamps and igniting new pain in Sam’s chest. “Come on, Sam, wanna see you fall apart for me.”

Sam draws in another deep breath. He’s close- teetering right there on the edge, one tiny push and he’ll fall apart- and she knows it.

The crop comes down on one of the clamps, hard enough to knock it off, and that’s it. The sudden rush of blood to sensitive skin, the sharp tug as it leaves him, the smack of leather against his nipple as a follow-up, and he’s cumming. His whole body shakes, cock jerking as he spills all over the floor, his hole spasming around the plug. The second clamp is knocked off by the crop as well and the sensations are almost too much. He sobs, legs giving out, as aftershocks send shivers through him, and then there she is, warm hands petting his cheeks, brushing away tears, soothing the sting in his nipples.

“Y/N,” he sighs, blinking open eyes he doesn’t remember closing.

“I’ve got you,” she whispers. “I’m going to untie you now. Can you stand on your own?”

He puts his feet under himself the best he can. “I think so.”

She quickly unties the rope from the bed and returns to his side. He’s steadier than he thought he would be, but it’s still nice to have her easing him over to sit on the end of the mattress. She unties him and removes the cuffs, pressing kisses to the inside of each wrist. Sam leans against her and breathes in the smell of her shampoo.

She’s talking, an endless stream of praise and love that warms him inside and out. While she puts all the toys away and strips off what little she’s wearing, he drinks some water and uses the bathroom. When the water is gone, she lays him out on the bed and rubs a soothing lotion on his skin. By the time she’s finished, Sam is a loose-limbed puddle on the bed. He happily snuggles beneath the covers and against her side.

“You didn’t cum,” he mumbles against the soft curve of her breast.

“Don’t worry, Sam. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to make me cum tomorrow,” she assures him.

He’s already asleep.


End file.
